In the Summertime
by PenPusher4
Summary: The heat of the summer leads not only to Death Eater BBQ partys but also to a burning Riddle Manor, a naked Peter and some VoldemortBellatrix
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don´t own Harry Potter

* * *

For once Purebloods and Muggles in Little Hangleton had something in common; they were sweating the hell out of themselves.

Not only was it a pretty hot summer day just at its beginnings (it was only a bit after 1 p.m.), there existed also little to no shadow. And should one ever get the idea of searching his luck (thus lower temperatures) in his own house, a human never before had been betrayed so much.

Let´s just say, all the fires in Hell were nothing against it.

And of course no exception were made for a few handful of dark wizard, also known as Death Eaters (although no one actually _saw them_ eating death):

"Damnit ! Why is this sorry excuse of a wand not working ?! I want my anti-heat spell to be accomplished !!" A blonde wizard named Lucius furiously cried out.

"No clue"Murmured Rodolphus, sitting at the same table the other man was, with his head laying heavy on the wooden piece of furniture. Although it were two simple words, it seemed to be taking him quite an effort to vocalize them.

"Brain.just.melted."He added moments later, as if to explain himself.

A short scream and following whimper from his left side, let Rodolphus turn his head.

Lucius just won´t stop waving his wand around, in an attempt to maybe get due to this the fulfil of the desired spell. Apparently there had been a couple of waves and loops too much for the old piece of wood, as it decided to turn against its owner. Green, yellow and red sparks came hissing out of it and seemed to threat the wizard with their pure presence.

Rodolphus tried to resist the urge to laugh, at the sight of a full-grown wizard freaking out and being scared of his own wand

Shortly after, Lucius awoke of his self-induced trance involving glaring at the stick frightened.

"That´s it ! I´m going to do something against the heat, and I´mgoing to do it NOW !" With fast steps he advanced the door, just to turn around at the door frame and glare back at his partner "Follow me."

Determined they made their way(though Dolphy was still confused _where exactly_ they were going) to their master´s office.

Not wasting a second thought about knocking first, they entered the room.

They noticed their –not yet deadly – mistake, the instant they saw their Lord.

The icy glare he shot at them, almost made them forget the heat for a moment.

"Hasn´t Lord Voldemort made it crystal clear that he doesn´t want to be interrupted while planning on something ??!…And as you can see I´m right in the middle of doing so..!"His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, yet it had the same affect - if not increased –as if he were screaming.

Lucius fell down on his and raised his hand, pleadingly.

„Please, Master. Forgive us !...It´s….it´s just…--"

With a sob, that could have moved a stone, he crept nearer and entwined his master´s robe with his arms.

"The he—e---e—ee-at !!!!!!"He cried in between, not without wiping off his nose (and especially the content XD) at the fabric.

With a look of disgust Voldemort´s eyes wandered from Malfoy to Rodolphus. He instantly felt the need to explain.

"What Lucius here – at this the volume of the sobs grew louder – wants to say, Mylord, is :" He tried to search for the right words, and then decided to say it as blunt as possible. "One celcius more and hell will seem like the Arctic. Your minions really think it´s more than hot in here…and…"

"And ?"

"-and would like you to do something against it !" He spit out hastily.

Voldemort raised a non-existing eyebrow at that.

Then he leaned back with an expression that said "So ?…anything more difficult ? what´s next´?"

Rodolphus began to sweat even more, and Lucius exceptionally stopped crying.

After a moment of silence, and when no one had expected him to talk again, the Dark Lord said :

"Do it like me. Lose all hairs on your body."

"I beg your pardon, Sir ?"The dark haired man asked, not sure if he had understood his master right.

„Shave off all of your hairs" At this, Lucius continued to cry even more, not at all liking this idea.

Shortly after they left, and Voldemort was once more content with having his peace back.

But life was cruel and so this state didn´t last very long.

Again Lucius and Rodolphus entered his room. But this time they weren´t the only ones; together with them at least four more came in. Dolohov being one of them.

AND a all of sudden _very_ bald Peter.

"What the-"Voldemort started perplexed.

"We´ve tried it on Pettigrew, Mylord."Rodolphus began.

"But he says, that he´s still sweating"Continued Malfoy.

Voldemort´s mouth was still open, never would he have thought that this fools actually had taken his words for full, they were just ment to be words so that they would be wandering off as soon as possible !

Then he finally got that they seemed to be wanting something from him. He looked into hopeful and curious faces, and tried his best to achieve the same expression he had at his last "command".

"Well then,"He started, sounding like nothing was easier than solving this particular problem.

"...put on less clothes…just the most necessary."

Looking questioning at each other, they left silently one after the other.

Leaning back somewhat exhausted, he wondered if this was the last time he would have to see them today.

The Lord´s sedulous silence was yet interrupted. This time, by screams and yelled curses coming from downstairs.

"Now, what they´re doing this time…?"He asked himself annoyed.

"..I better be looking before something unpleasantly happens-"

Yet it happened without him doing something either against or for it.

A naked Peter reaped open the door and let itself shut with a bang.

"You _have_ to help me, Mylord" Pettigrew desperately screamed at him, being out of breath, since he had been obviously chased.

The dark wizard had not even the chance to begin with stammering, as – how it seemed- all of his Death Eaters came through his very door, into his very room, to stop the nude Peter from being seen…which was now rather unnecessary.

"What in Salazar Slytherin´s name is happening here ????!"Voldemort demanded to know.

"But hasn´t it been you, who told us to wear less…? Then of course we wanted to test it on Wormtail first if it worked…and after he´d been still sweating after we had pulled off his shirt,-"

"Stop it ! More I don´t want and don´t need to know !"

To Voldemort it seemed that there was only one solution: confronting the problem.

When he really tried to solve his Death Eater´s problem, then they would leave him alone.

Resising and with his head down, he again said in a quiet voice:

"Fine, you´ll have your water"

The sound of their cheers swashed over him like a monsoon like wave.

* * *

more to come... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don´t own it

Ready now for round 2 :) !!

* * *

Every deatheater, whose brain hadn´t melted yet, ran out of the manor, as if their lives had depended on it, eager to be outside and near, when _it _happened :

For a moment the more than fifty dark wizards looked rather stupid, by standing on a meadow like they were waiting for a non existing bus to come.

However this changed at once, when Voldemort left the building and the mass parted like the sea for Moses.

Taking the time he knew he had, Voldemort strode in a slow pace through them.

Then he stopped and raised his wand arm almost ceremonial.

The Deatheaters - especially those standing in the last row, who desperately tried to get nearer for a closer look - looked excited, no one dared to speak.

Voldemort let his wand then draw circles and also waves in the air.

Not much seconds after that, there was a sudden loud splash as water erupted out of the ground and a small lake formed itself.

Everyone - except Voldemort of course - cried out with overwhelming joy and tried to be the first in the cool liquid.

Their master rolled his eyes, when all his minions began running at once, some of them stumbling and knocking others down, as they tried to take off their clothes in the process.

Jumping on one leg as he pushed off his trousers, the first deatheater reached the water :

"I´m in !" He cried happily, just to be almost drowned by the following masses coming in.

Live pulsated around the lake as everyone was finally in it.

That was, till someone cried out : "SNAKE !! IN THE WATER !! HELP!!"

Unnecessary to say that the lake was faster left than created.

The last one to escape the deathly floods was Peter, crouching out on four legs, crying his heart out.

"Help me !!" He screamed.

"Oh God ! Oh dear god it got me !! NO !!"

Silence.

Then : Laughter, as they all watched Peter wallowing on the sandy ground in his desperate fight with a peace of tang that had entangled itself with his feet.

The laughter however was drowned by yet another cry of help.

The only thing for the deatheaters left to see, was how one of their companions was swallowed in a hole by a huge watersnake.

This time, no one laughted - except Voldemort.

"I just couldn´t resist." He chuckled. (A/N:Now you know what the wave movement was for ;) )

A murmuring went trough the former shocked mass, as Bellatrix Black, clad only in a skimpy bikini, suddenly appeared, parting her colleagues just like her master had before.

"What is your problem ?" She asked the crowd, raising her arms.

She walked on, stopping only a few meters before Voldemort, directly looking into his eyes while saying :

"We all shall be grateful to have such a great master, who cares for variety in his minions lifes !"

Voldemorts breathing stopped for a moment; for some part due to this unexpected speech, but for a _very big part _due to Bella´s "clothing".

Time went by, yet the heat didn´t sink, even increased if possible.

However when the sun sunk lower and set, torches were summoned and stuck into the sandy ground, while the wizards still cooled of in the water.

As they got understandable hungry after a day of doing nothing else but swimming and or jumping around folishly, some were ordered to look for food.

In this case - for reasons unknown - Malfoy and Greyback.

Greyback carried the grill the long way down to the new lake, as Malfoy put on an "Don´t Crucio the cook" apron, being somehow proud to be chosen for this task by his lord.

After some while the first meat was ready and there to be eaten,...that is if someone would have wanted to eat something Lucius Malfoy had cooked.

So, just to be sure, they got - again - Peter, to tried it on him.

"Peter, my dear friend !" Lucius exclaimed, as he saw the fat man walking by and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I swear it ! I haven´t eaten anything ! _Especially_ not your chocolate !" Peter instantly whimpered.

"Now I know where-" Malfoy began, a lightbulb turned on in his head.

" -anyway, I got some really tasty meat for you to try...are you in buddy ?"

Peter looked from the blondes face to Greyback and back.

"I don´t know.." He said, carefully.

"Oh, but sure you are..."Malfoy friendly grinned.

"Otherwise we´ll let Greyback here find out, how tasty _you_ are !"

Peter gulped, then nodded resigning.

Like he had just signed death sentence and awaited the execution, Peter raised his plate for a piece of meat.

Slowly, to win some time, he cut it with a plastic knife, then - with quite some repulsion on his face - took one piece in his mouth.

Carefully and even slowlier he chewed, then suddenly his face brightened and beaming he took another one.

"Tastes good !" Peter explained rather surprised, causing Lucius to laugh proud.

"...what is it ? Chicken ?"

Lucius grinned rather wickedly;

"Nope. It´s Gnom. There´re plenty of them running around that place..so I thought why not taking a few-"

At the mentioning of the "G-word" Peter´s face had undergone and interesting change :

From shocked white, then to angry red and then sick green...and stayed this way as he puked out everything he had eaten so far.

Malfoy nontheless grinned, knowing that there was nothing wrong with his meat, only he should keep his mouth shut about the source.

"Hey you little buggers ! The meat´s Peter-proofed so come and get it !" Greyback shouted.

In an instant there was a fight over plates and the first place in the queue for the grill.

After everyone had at least eaten one steak, the anxiouty wasn´t that present and people could walk free again, without having to fear, that their meat would be grabbed directly from the plate.

"...can´t imagine..." One conversation was overheard as two Deatheaters walked past Malfoy and his grill, happily munching.

"Oh, and you´ll never guess what- oh !" The eyes of one of these two suddenly grew big, as he slipped on Peter´s "lake", sending his plate flying.

It played "Flying saucer" raced through the air, and hit the grill, causing it to fall.

Before they could do something about it, the grass was on fire.

When they thought it couldn´t get any worse they noticed a thin oil track going through the grass, which promptly was on fire too.

Hungrily the fire ate its way to the end of the track, which was...Riddle Manor.

By now everyone - except Voldemort - noticed the fiery chaos.

Horrified screams made him turn around and see it too, causing his eyes to nearly fall out when he saw the burning Riddle Manor.

In an utterly rage he swung his wand in a mighty movement. Seconds later the fire and all the damage caused disappeared.

Panting heavily, a vein pulsating at his head he turned around to face his minions.

"Ok,...who-was-that ?!" He nearly screamed in his high pitched voice.

Peter and Greyback turned marble white.

Wasn´t it for Peter´s throw out, and Greybacks way of carrying the grill so it lost some oil that there master was so angry now.

It would have been an understatement to say they were petrified.

Voldemort´s red eyes were flashing dangerously as he looked around for the culprits.

Although his expression quickly changed, when Bella - not having changed into something with more fabric - advanced him once again, making a sign behind her back, telling the grateful Peter and Greyback to run and better hide for the rest of the week.

"Bella, but what-?" Voldemort began somewhat confused.

Bellatrix simply shoved a glas in his hand.

"Drink this, Mylord."

Not leaving her with his eyes he obeyed.

He was surprised of the rich mixture of all kinds of flavors. It obviously was alcohol, yet the burning wasn´t as strong. All in all it was good for something he hadn´t heared of before.

"What it is ?"

Bella simply clouded herself in silence, merely pushing him on a nearby chair.

She looked him deep into the eyes, her every word ringing in his ears;

"I´ll tell you, when you allow me to sit on your lap.." She whispered to him.

At first he was admittingly shocked, then however - after considering that nobody would see them anyway because of the darkness, and even if they did, would have forgotten it till tomorrow due to fire whiskey - he began to grin slyly;

"Why not ?".

Grinning at least as broad as him, Bella climbed into his lap and put one of her arms around his neck, strocking the back of his head affectionately.

Devouring him with her eyes she took the glass from him and brought it to his lips.

"It´s a cocktail.." She purred to him in a whispered manner.

"It´s called ´´Sex on the Beach´´" She said, as if it would describe their current situation.

(A/N: Well..they ARE on a beach XD..and she´s already on his lap...nothing much left ;))

"Hey, watch where you step !" One deatheater exclaimed, as his friend had stumpled over his own drunken self.

"Hey, guess what !" His friend explained excited.

"What ?" The drunken one asked lazy.

"I just saw Bellatrix Lestrange naked !"

"So what ?" Responded the one lying on the ground.

"She´s doing the only thing right at this incredible heat, see it as an example !"

"But she wasn´t the only one.."The other kept talking.

"I saw our Lord too !!"

"We see him each freakin day.."

"But certainly not naked !"

The one on the ground took another gulp out of his fire whiskey bottle, then took awhile to consider this, after answering :

"And you saw them..?"

"Behind the bushes."

"Then it´s obvious !"

The other listening anxious to be enlightened.

"He had taught her a new technique for escaping the heat in the best way !"

"By wallowing naked on the ground ?"

"Why not ?" The drunken one shrugged.

"If you don´t believe me, then let´s get Peter and try it on him !"

Review :) !!


End file.
